A Soulless Seduction
by white-doe
Summary: Season 6 Wincestiel: Soulless Sam is bored and Dean won't let him leave the motel room. So he decides he will have some fun with what he has, if only he and Cas can get Dean to join in...(Sam/Cas/Dean)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I'm usually not even that into anything containing Wincest but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I blame Han again.

**Chapter 1**

Sam was lounging on one of the motel beds, watching Dean's fruitless attempts at research. It wasn't that he was bad at it, he had just gotten so used to his brother handling the boring parts of the hunts that he was a little out of practice. Sam meanwhile was bored out of his mind. Dean wasn't permitting him to leave the room because apparently he doesn't trust him out among the public. Dean had become such a little drama queen since he found out he was missing a soul.

Honestly, Sam didn't see what the big deal was. He was way more fun now than he thinks that angsty other guy ever was, and he doesn't have to sleep so there is more time to do important things. Like getting laid. Which he would be out doing if Dean would stop trying to pin him down with attempts to be his lost conscience. As Sam watched Dean brood and sulk the last few days, he really didn't think he was missing anything.

Still, it was fun to sit here and watch Dean's frustration. His face was screwed up in concentration, his plush lips pursed in thought. Sam could admit (now) that his brother was a damn attractive guy, which made sense seeing as how they shared the same sexy genes. He had a vague sense that this line of thought was something the other guy would have cringed at, but whatever. Guy was a prude.

Smirking inwardly, Sam's mind, unfettered with guilt or caring, began to form a devious plan. If he couldn't leave the motel room, fine. He'd just make his own fun from where he was. He lazily pulled his large frame off the bed and strode over to where Dean sat, stopping so he was looming over the other man.

"What do you want, Sam? Have you decided to maybe, oh I don't know, be of ANY use instead of lounging around while I do all the work?" Dean said, looking up at him with annoyance.

Sam smiled, bracing both hands on the chair near Dean's shoulders and leaning down so that when he spoke they were eye to eye, and a little close for comfort.

"I'm borrred, Dean." he drawled out, breath playing across Dean's lips, causing him to start slightly, but he recovered quickly.

"Whatever dude, I told you, I'm not letting you go out to some bar and do God knows what horrible things your soulless brain comes up with."

Sam moves his hand, deliberately and slowly from the back of the chair, down Dean's arm to settle on his thigh, resting his weight there as he leaned forward to speak in his ear.

"What if I don't wanna go out? What if I want to have some fun right here?"

Dean gave an almost undetectable shudder, and Sam didn't think it was one of disgust. But then he seemed to remember himself, pushing him away roughly as he stood up and crossed the room, almost running away.

"Jesus Christ Sam, just what the fuck do you think you're playing at?" He yelled.

Sam just shrugged. "I told you I'm bored. And horny. And you won't let me leave. Seemed like the best option."

"The best...son of a bitch Sam, I know you're not all there but even you have to see how that is just...so, so wrong man."

"Whatever Dean. Try to pretend you didn't like it. That you don't think about it sometimes, just few feet away in the middle of the night, think about what it'd be like if I came over to your bed, held you down and-"

"SHUT UP! Fuck, just...just shut the hell up, Sam." Dean interrupted, looking furious and disgusted and...embarrassed? Ashamed? How interesting.

Still, Sam really didn't feel like being punched in the face. Or tied up and gagged again. Although actually...no, not right now. So Dean refuses to play along, fine. He had other options. He turned his eyes to the ceiling as he spoke.

"Hey Castiel? Think you could come down here? I need you for something."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was officially done with this soulless bullshit. One minute he's trying to research and the next he's being propositioned by his own damn brother. I mean, what was that guy thinking? This only cemented the fact in his mind that whoever that was, it was not Sam. Not really. Not in any way that mattered.

And the things he insinuated...he was probably just trying to get a rise out of him. Which worked. Because it isn't everyday you get accused of harboring gay incestuous thoughts. A false accusation might he add. Because ew. That was just seven different kinds of wrong. And yeah, his brother was a good-looking guy, the Winchester men had good genes. But that did not mean...anything.

Dean scrubbed a hand across his jaw wearily. He was just so damn tired of all of this. He really didn't need Sam's attention grabbing antics right now. He turned back around to tell off his brother some more, or maybe give him permission to leave. Screw protecting the general public, he could go be someone else's headache for a night. It didn't register what Sam had said while his back was turned until he heard the familiar rustle of approaching wings.

"Sam. I am very busy. What is it that you require?" Cas asked, a little colder than normal (which for Cas was saying something.) Then he turned and seemed to soften a bit as he nodded in greeting and said, "Hello, Dean.

Oh hell no. Whatever Sam was up to he was not dragging Cas into it. He opened his mouth to speak but Sam beat him to the punch, grabbing Cas's shoulder to turn him back around. And then left his hand there. Oh hell no.

"Well Cas, I was just thinking, you seem really tense lately. That war of yours, it seems to be taking a lot out of you. Now...I can't say I actually, you know, care, but I was just telling Dean" He had the audacity to wink at him over Cas's shoulder, "that I've got a lot of tension too."

"...yes, I...I suppose I have been under a lot of stress...Sam what is this about? Dean?" He turned and looked at Dean, his eyes pleading for understanding.

Sam turned Cas back to him yet again, this time with a hand cupping his fucking cheek. Dean was seeing red, though he was slightly surprised at the ferocity of his own reaction.

That same devious (and seductive) smirk was back on Sam's face as he slid his hand to the back of Cas's neck.

"You still a virgin Cas?" He asked, stepping even closer to Dean's angel, the angel Dean corrected himself, so that he was right up in his space. "Dean told me about that you know. About taking you to that brothel. Not a very nice thing to do. If it were me...well, I'd have just done it myself.

Cas was standing stock still, seemingly in shock, but didn't resist when Sam tightened his hold on the back of his neck, tilting his neck at the same time that he descended, lips meeting in the middle. Dean's whole body seemed to seize up as he watched his brother, no, not his brother, not really, as he watched a man kiss his angel. It didn't look like Cas was kissing back, though it was hard to tell from this angle, but fucking hell why wasn't he pulling away?

Then he heard it, so soft he thought (hoped) he had imagined it but no, that was a sigh, and it corresponded with a slight relaxation of Cas's body, leaning just a bit more towards where Sam was towering over him. And suddenly he was kissing back, and Dean could see it, because Sam (that bastard) had turned them just enough so that he had a clear view of their lips moving against each other, Cas hesitant and unsure, hands still at his sides.

Sam was neither hesitant nor we his hands immobile. The hand at the back of Cas's head had migrated to tangle into his hair, tipping his head back to get better access with an amount of force that Dean was not ok with. His other hand had moved to Castiel's waist, pulling his body flush against his own giant frame. He had worked his tongue past the other's lips by now, and he was practically devouring the angel's mouth.

And Dean watched it happen. He couldn't ..he couldn't do anything, it was like he was in a trance watching the two of them. Sam, rough and not at all mindful of this being Cas's first anything, and Cas, shit, Cas was just taking it, looking like he didn't understand it but not like he didn't want it. When Sam ended the (dirty, deep) kiss to move his mouth down across his jaw, to lick and suck at his pulse point, Cas let out a small moan. Dean felt it shoot through him like a bolt of lightning, settling itself as a low heat that was beginning to fill his body.

And then...then Cas looked at him. Seeming to not even notice the way Sam had begun to loosen his tie, moving his hands to deftly open his shirt buttons, Cas looked at Dean, and not just a glance. He rolled his lust blown eyes over, focused them with a laser intensity across the room, and looked. And just as Sam bit into the flesh of his collarbone, Cas moaned again, only this time it sounded like a breathy _Dean_.

Sam didn't seem concerned that the person he was currently divesting of a shirt had said someone else's name, just continued in his ministrations. At first Dean thought that maybe the sound had been a plea, a want for help, for a way out of the position he had found himself in. But as Dean's eyes remained locked with Cas's, he realized that it wasn't a plea for help at all.

It was an invitation.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean didn't know what he was doing. Seemingly without his consent, his legs carried him to where his brother was still defiling his angel. Having gotten the shirt all the way unbuttoned, Sam was taking his time teasing Cas's nipples, lightly biting down and then soothing the sting with his tongue before switching to the other. Cas had his head thrown back, his hands tangled in Sam's hair, and moaning for all he was worth, having no sense of shame.

When Dean reached him he pressed himself along Cas's back and began sucking on his neck, trying to cover Sam's marks with his own. Cas leaned into the touch, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean's hard cock was now pressed into Cas's backside, the slow grind of his hips providing a delicious friction.

He could feel his brother's hands just brushing against them from where they were still holding Cas's waist, and the reminder should have caused Dean pause, but he didn't, not even when Sam let up his assault on the angel's chest to look Dean in the eye.

"We should take him to the bed, don't you think?" he said slyly.

Dean couldn't pause to consider the situation, knew that if he let his mind catch up this would all come to a screeching halt. So he simply nodded, half dumb on lust, and pulled away from Cas's back as Sam pulled away from his front, and together they led him to the nearest bed. Cas turned at one point to pull Dean's shirt up and over his head and their eyes caught for a moment, before Sam (already having divested himself of his shirt and jeans) pulled Cas back and down to join him on the bed.

Dean was quick to follow, taking Cas away from Sam and into his arms, kissing Cas deeply while savoring the feeling of their bare skin pressed together. Cas seemed to be a fast learner, he was giving as good as he got, moving his tongue along with Dean's and driving him crazy. He had almost forgotten about the bed's other occupant when he felt a warm weight against his back, and big hands moving down his body, undoing the button of his jeans...

He jerked away from Cas's mouth in surprise for a second, on the cusp of freaking out, but then Cas looked at him, heat and lust filling his eyes, and moved his arm up and passed Dean's shoulder, pulling Sam's face to him and kissing him deeply with Dean still sandwiched in the middle. He felt Sam's hands continue with his jeans, pulling down the zipper tortuously slow, and suddenly it didn't matter that this was his brother, didn't matter if it was wrong, Dean just wanted. He moved to help Sam in the removal of his pants, and once he was free of the material he began to divest Cas of his too, pulling his slacks and underwear down together so that he was completely naked.

And then it was quick work to get rid of two more pieces of flimsy fabric and then they were all naked, and there was so much hot, exposed skin that it was hard to tell who was who. Someone (and he had a suspicion it was Sam) was biting at Dean's shoulder and he was kissing his way down Cas's stomach until he reached his perfect cock and then _oh_that was definitely Sam's hand wrapping around his own shaft, sliding his hand down to gather up the precum to slick his strokes.

Dean moaned, and his hot breath teased against Cas, causing him to let out a whimper to remind Dean what he was doing. He decided to tease a little more, licking just briefly along the head before moving away to nibble at Cas's thighs. But Cas, supposedly a clueless virgin, was having none of it, grabbing Dean's head and guiding it back to where he wanted it. Just as Dean got his mouth wrapped around him and heard Cas make the most sinful noise, he felt a slick finger brush across his entrance.

He moaned around Cas's cock, causing the angel to give a cry and buck forward deeper into his mouth, brushing the back of his throat. Dean tried to relax and take him all in, even as he was distracted by a thick finger twisting it's way inside him, not going slow or gentle at all. He could feel Sam's cock, hot and rock hard against his lower back and it felt a lot bigger than his fingers. But soon (too soon) he felt a second finger enter him, immediately began scissoring and stretching his hole. He tried to gasp against the burn, but Cas was still thrusting into his mouth and he could barely get enough air as it was.

He moved his hands to pin down Cas's hips, though he knew he was no match for angelic strength. He seemed to get the message though, his thrusting abating though Dean could feel the strain of not moving in the tenseness of his thighs. Now satisfied that he wouldn't be choked, he was free to lick up the underside of Cas's cock, moving up to suck on just the head before moving back down, taking all of him in and hollowing his cheeks.

He was interrupted again, this time by the feeling of a blunt head pressing against his hole. He didn't think he was nearly stretched enough, not to take that much, but Sam didn't care, he simply pressed forward, entering his brother in few rough thrusts. Dean did cry out then, Cas's dick falling from his lips as he fought against the pain. But then there was a large hand back on his cock, and Cas was stroking through his hair, and the two of them were saying things he barely understood but were comforting all the same.

Gradually the sting abated, pain giving way to tenuous pleasure, and as Sam continued to thrust in and out of him he regained enough sense to want to finish what he started with Cas. He descended again and took Cas deep, as much as he could, and Cas's moan muffled by Sam's tongue in his mouth.

They continued this way, Sam fucking Dean, Dean sucking Cas off while Sam and Cas devoured each other above him, all three lost in a burning haze of lust. Dean was feeling overwhelmed, the pleasure building up and up and he felt ready to snap at any second but didn't want it to end. Sam was close too, his thrusts becoming even more fast and erratic, but it was Cas who came first, his whole body seizing up and with an almost inhuman moan pulsing and spilling into Dean's throat.

Dean sucked and licked up all he had to offer, and then he couldn't last any longer, the pleasure of actually getting Cas off being enough to make his own orgasm hit with a force he'd never felt before. He distantly realized that Sam was cursing and pressing deeper as he had his own peak forced out of him by the clenching of Dean's muscles, but he was too lost in his own pleasure to think much of it. The pleasure seemed to last forever, until it was almost too much, until finally he came back down to earth to find himself sweaty and content, sprawled across his angel with his giant of a brother at his back. He winced slightly as Sam pulled out and waited for the inevitable guilt to set in. For now he decided to enjoy the afterglow.


End file.
